Choosing Fathers
by SycoMomo
Summary: When Meg tells Brian she thinks Peter isn't her real father Brian goes to Lois who risking her relationship with Peter decides to help.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay ever since I watched Screwed the pooch I wanted to write this but was hesitant but now giving it a shot so enjoy

Yet another day in Meg Griffin's life when smiles turned into tears. After school that day Meg ran inside the house crying uncontrollably nothing new there and flops down beside Brian on the couch. "What's wrong?" Brian finally asked. "I don't think dad's my real father" Meg replied. Still Brian's eyes were focused on the televison while he muttered a far from sympathetic "Aw" "Did you you even hear what I said?" Meg demanded. Brian repeated the words word for word and at the end it sank in. He flashed back to the day at court when Peter insisted that if he was half the parent Brian was he would know certain facts on being who Meg's real father was. Remembering correctly she was listening to her music there was no way she could know. "Why would you say that?" Brian asked. Meg had her alteritive moments at the time but she wasn't about to tell him the truth. "I have an empty spot in my heart when ever I think about it" Meg lied. Brain looked at her as if he caught her in the lie but he didn't. "You and Peter have many similarities you both have brown hair, glasses, fat and gross" Brain told her. Meg glarred at him and Brian laughed nervously. "Look Meg, Stay here and don't do something dramatic" Brian told her. "Like eat a whole bag of peanuts?" Meg asked. Brian gave her a blank stare. "I'm allergic to peanuts!" Meg cried. Still a blank stare. "You know nothing about me!" Meg yelled getting up from the couch. "I know who your real father is" Brian yelled back. But she didn't hear him because she was listening to music, damn irony.

After a few dry martnis Brian went into the kitchen where Lois and Stewie were. "Lois we have a problem" Brian announced. "What's wrong dog peeing on everything because your in love with Lois again?" Stewie teased. Brian fought off his urge to hit Stewie and contuined with Lois. "Meg wants to know about her real father" Brian put bluntly that slienced Lois. "Is that how you shut her moulth up God I been wondering about that forever" Stewie ranted. Brian looked at Stewie then at Lois who looked pale and sick. "What did you tell her?" Lois asked. "Nothing, but not to do anything dramatic then she starting talking about peanuts or something" Brian explained. "Yeah she mentioned that before to me and Peter" Lois said. An akward slience and then Peter burst into the house. "I love alcohol and alcohol loves me we are the best of friends and without I would be dead" Peter sang drunkily. No one laughed but Peter. "Why so surious everybody?" Peter asked. Brian was about to anwser but instead Lois anwsered first. "Peter maybe you should go back for awhile" Lois suggested. "Permission to drink aw sweet" Peter said as he left out the door. Brian gave her a look but she quickly turned around and found a piece of paper and picked up the phone and started dialing. "That whore" Stewie said. Brian looked at Stewie then at Lois who he heard bubbily saying "Oh hi Stan" Brian watched for a good minute before she hanged up.

Lois met the dispointed eyes of Brian. "What?" Lois asked. "Does Peter know you have Stan's number? You know he hates him guts" Brian replied. Recalling to her memory the day Peter found out that not only was she pregnant but it wasn't his child he beat up Stan so bad he had to go to hospital. Lois didn't say anything then spoke up. "You still have Jillan's number" Lois said. "Oh real mature" Brian snapped. "I just love this bitter tension" Stewie put in. The two stared at each other moment. "Promise you will let Peter find out on his own about this?" Lois asked after a while. Brian sighed. "I guess so" he muttered. Lois happily hugged Brian whose tail wagged. "Brian loves Lois" Stewie taunted. "Shut up" Brian said. Waiting for Lois to turn around then made Stewie accidently on purpose fall. Brian snirkerd. "Damn you!" Stewie yelled. Revenge is sweet.

The next day the door bell rang and a sleepy Meg opened the door. There stood a man with brown hair and a simller face to Meg's he was tall and medium weighted despite having a face like Meg's it was charming and handsame and he seemed to have a glow about him. When he first looked at Meg he was taken back then nervously asked. "Meg Griffin?" She looked at him akwardly. "Yeah thats me who are you?" Meg asked. The man took a deep breath. "I'm Stan Thompson, Your biological father"

A/N: Okay there you have it chapter one please tell me what you think and please review thank you


	2. First Inpressions

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback on this story,;D And thank-you Bhallspawn for diologe advice :D

When it comes to Stan's first impressions of his new found daughter it wasn't the nicest Lois had described Meg as a sweet typical teen, concerned about looks, boys and popularity status, never seems to fit looking at Meg now he understood quickly why she didn't fit in. But perventing giving a bad first inpression he grinned and smiled as Lois asked.

"What do you think of each other?'

Stan cleared his throat and smiled. "Well your very intersting Meg" Stan told her.

Brain and Stewie tried to hold in their laughter while Lois shot them a dirty look all starting at Meg who eyes shone.

"I have never been called intersting before" Meg addmited sheepishly.

"If your intersting I'm drunk because thats the only time your anything" Brian taunted. Unable to keep quiet both him and Stewie started laughing.

Lois shot him another glare but secertly chuckled. "Brian thats not" Lois tried to say but bursted up in laughter. "I'm sorry Meg it's true" Lois said.

Meg sighed sadly it was then when Stan realised something new about Meg that she may not be the "dream daughter" He always wished that Lois let him see on weekends or holidays but she was his daughter, moody and depressed maybe because of the way she is being treated/

"Lois can I speack to you in the kitchen for a moment?" Stan asked.

"Sure" Lois agreed. "Brian make sure Peter isn't coming" Lois added.

Stan and Lois went into the kitchen no one spoke for awhile until Stewie spoke up.

'So who's going to tell her that Stan doesn't like her?" Stewie asked.

Brain shrugged sighed and looked towards the kitchen he realsied if he could hear their converation Stewie was right Stan wasn't the happiest about his newfound daughter. Brian could hear a start of arguement so he headed to the kitchen not before Peter walked into the door and flopped on the couch. Brain panicked trying to get Lois' attention.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked.

"Your husband who you your letting find out about Stan by himself is home" Brain informed.

"Intoxicated?" Lois inquired. Brain peaked out seeing Peter on the couch hugging Stewie.

"Let go of me fatman or I kill you" Stewie commanded but Peter just laughed.

"Wasted" Brain reported.

'Great he won't even notice" Lois said. Taking Stan by hand and walking him out trying to oviod Peter thinking but she was terribly wrong.

Peter made eye contact with Stan. "I may be watsed but I'm still not the half of parent Brian is tell me Brain who is this?" Peter asked.

"Stan Thompson" Brain replied.

"Brain!" Lois yelled.

Peter walked up to Stan looked him straight in the eye remembering slowly where he had heard the name before then remembered: Meg's father the one he brutually beat up on the day Lois confirmed the preganacy the one he hated and the one that he was now "just going to talk to"

A/N: Chapter Two is up and ready to read. The two fathers met hope you enjoyed the chapter please review thank-you


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! You guys are great when it comes to reviewing thanks :D

"Stan, Can I just talk to you for a moment?" Peter asked.

"Don't trust him!" Meg told Stan.

"Honey I just want want to talk to him" Peter resasured her.

"Thats what you said to Micheal when you thretened him with a shotgun to marry me when you thought I was pregant" Meg complained.

Peter laughed his traditional laugh remembering the day when Meg told him she was pregnent. He marched right to Micheal's house just wanting to talk to him with a shotgun in his hand. That was also the week he beat up Connie Demico, Peter laughed again anything for his secert best friend thats why there was no way he was handing her over to Stan so easily. _And why should I?_ Peter thought. _He was never around he knows nothing about her. _

"You got pregnant?" Stan asked in disbelief.

Only proving Peter's point correct. Peter smiled as Meg nodded her head. "Yeah but I got my period and he ran away" Meg said sadly.

"Another desperte call for attention she does this alot like she pitied me into taking her to Jonuir Prom" Brain added.

"Pretending she's a lesbian" Lois said.

"Keeping frog in her bag so the kids at school would think she's cool" Chris said.

"Losing her virganity on Saturday Night Live with host Jimmy Fallon who I beat the crap out of" Peter told him.

"Using me as her crack baby while getting me addicted to pancakes" Stewie said.

Stan could beliive how badly they were treating her he had never heard any family talk so badly about their family member. Stan looked over to Meg who looked depressed but seemed to be holding on to her tears. She deserved better than this suddenly he felt the coldness of Peter's shotgun on his chin and he looked Peter staright in the eye.

"Leave or I shoot" Peter told him.

"If I leave I'm taking Meg" Stan insisted.

Peter knocked him to the ground. Peter laughed inoccently and looked around as everyone glared at him including Meg who seemed to mentally kill him with her thoughts. Peter sighed. And helped him up.

"To see Meg you must stay here but no funky stuff with my wife!" Peter commanded. "If you think that will change her" Peter added.

"I bet it will loser wears Lois' best dress" Stan joked. But Peter took him seriosuly.

"Deal" Peter agreed shaking Stan's hand and shocking him at the same time. Peter laughed. "Welcome to the family"

A/N: CHapter 3!! Read and Review thank-you :D


	4. Burger Bonding

A/N: Thank-you! Everyone for your reviews :D

Special thanks to DarkHeart12 thank-you for your nice reivew and your great ideas.

Stan and Meg finally were alone Peter needed time to understand what was going on and Lois decided that Stan and Meg could catch up on the years that went by missed. Stan suggested Burger King and Meg immedily agreed wanting to be anywhere home. Which almost started another Meg bashing session stating "It was tradishional and has been in the family since we realised she wasn't the house cat" Which Stan just his shook his head at and decided to take Meg out . And there they were at Burger King that was easily populated by teens many who were whispering behind Meg's back to ignore them she decided to talk to her new father.

"So what do I call you?" Meg asked.

Stan swallowed his food the anwsered. "Stan I guess"

"But your my father" Meg said.

"More like a deatbeat father I knew about you since the begining and I never came to see you" Stan told her.

"Something tells me you wouldn't of been greeted with open arms if you tried" Meg said with a laugh.

Stan laughed too. "Just call me Stan it would be less awkard and your dad won't kill me" Stan insisted.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Like he tried to kill a bird? Trust me your safe" Meg ensured him.

The two laughed and were enjoying their meal until Connie Demico came up to them.

"Hey Meg, Is this your new boyfriend?" Connie asked in her typical mean way.

"No this is Stan Thompson my biological father" Meg informed her.

"So that fat slob who beat me up was?" Connie asked disgusted.

"Who I thought was my real father until Stan showed up" Meg explained.

Connie smirked. "Meg your more confused about your fathers than the girl on Mamma Mia" Connie teased.

The Mamma Mia song started to play through the restrant as Stan had enough.

"Listen here Connie Rezendes stop making fun of Meg beacause she's not the confused one you are! Your always making fun of other girls because of their issues but when was the last time you thought of your own father issues?" Stan asked her.

Connie gave him a dirty look. "You know nothing about me" Connie cried.

"Acually your step-father and me are good friends" Stan informers her.

"I hate you!" Connie yelled.

Connie stomped away agrily as Stan turns back to Meg who looks quite inpressed.

"Wow thats the first person who stood up for me without be drunk or obligated" Meg told him.

Stan laughed nervously. "Well maybe that can change by you standing up for yourself" Stan suggested.

Meg refused insisting she couldn't but Stan made her a bet that he would help her along.

"And no throwing up your food either super skinny is super yucky" Stan expressed.

"How did you know?" Meg asked.

"I have my ways and your eyeing the bathroom like Peter eyes a steak" Stan replied.

Meg looked embarressed. "Fine but you have to help me" Meg insisted.

"Of course I promise" Stan promised.

They both smiled at each other both thinking how diffrent things were now. When they first met it was starnge and awkward but when they started talking one on one that seemed to fade as they talked like they knew about each other all along. _Maybe Meg wasn't so bad after all_ Stan concidered.

"Let's go home" Stan said. As they packed up their stuff and walked out together it was the start new possiblites that none would ever guess.

A/N: Dun dun dun Chapter 4 YAY!!! Read and review! Thank-you :D


	5. Secert Best Friends

A/N: Thank-you! Everyone for your reviews :D

By the time Stan and Meg got home they were in tears because of how much they were laughing.

"I still can't belive your best friends with Connie's step-dad" Meg said as they walked into the house to be greeted by Peter.

"Like they say its a small world after all" Stan told her.

"Thats what you said when you swore up and down you didn't know who Lois was only to admit it" Peter said.

Stan laughed nervously and slowly walked away leaving Meg and Peter alone. There was a moment of slience until Peter spoke up.

"So how was Booger King?" Peter asked.

"You really want to know? Your not going to say shut up Meg! Or punch me or say something stupid to ignore what I say?" Meg ranted.

Peter looked slighly annoyed. "Can't I talk to you without doing those things?" Peter asked.

"You haven't before" Meg replied.

"Wrong, Remember when we stated we were "secert best friends" I didn't do that" Peter reminded her.

"Then you through lemondade in my face" Meg brought to his memory.

Peter smiled. "Peer prussure Meg, And because no one is around" Peter stopped to look around. "You have my attention" He added.

Meg shrugged. "Fine" Meg said.

Meg told him what happened at Burger King, What happened between Connie and Stan explaining what Stan meant by it was a small world after all and the advice he gave her. By the end of this Peter looked unamused and Meg sighed.

"Your bored out of your mind" Meg complained.

"But I heard every word you said" Peter reasurred her. "Here comes your mother" Peter said.

Leaving as he dropped water on her head giving her a wink. Meg cursed under her breath as Peter walked away he left her wet and confused but for the first time in a long time she accually thought without a doubt Peter was being sensire.

A/N: WOO HOO! Chapter 5! Read and Review thank-you


	6. Being a Better Father

A/N: Thank-you! Everyone for your reviews :D

"How was Stan?" Was the topic of dinner that night everyone was eager to hear from Meg all about what happened for the first time in her life Meg Griffin was the center of attention instead of the family outcast she smiled happily about all the attention she was reaiciving until her father stole it all way in a matter of seconds.

_It only takes one second for a moment to change for the best or even for the worse_

"Oh I know everything that happened today in Meg's life, She went out with Stan to Burger King saw Connie who made fun of her and Stan stood up and was all like Hello Connie Rezendes you only make fun of other girls of your issues and I know your step-father and Connie yelled and ran away and Stan gave tips to Meg about her weight" Peter explained to everyone.

Everyone stopped eating to stare at Peter in amazement and even Meg looked surprised that her father remembered so much about what she told him. Usually he would tell her to shut up not remembering for a second what she had to say but today was different he repeated word for word what she said. Meg smiled at Peter who smiled back to her.

"Dad's been taken over by aliens!" Chris yelled.

"Of course that's the answer to everything isn't it Chris? Grow up!" Stewie screamed throwing his food at Chris' head.

"Have you been smoking my dope? You haven't known this much about Meg since you sent her into a coma" Brian asked.

"I haven't been taken over by smoking aliens I want to be a better father" Peter replied.

That's when Meg saw through his fake layer of bitterness. He wasn't trying to be a "better father" he was trying to be better than Stan. Meg couldn't believe it but for just a moment she thought that her father was actually jealous of Stan but that was impossible right.

"Why would you want to do that? You haven't before" Meg asked.

"Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment" Peter replied.

Everyone stared at Peter again who only gave them a strange look. Meg shook her head and stood up trying to leave but was stopped.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

Meg smiled a secret smile. "Well your you know me very well what do I do every time about this time?" Meg challenged.

Peter froze not knowing what to say. "Ummm the same thing Chris does Thursdays afternoons?" Peter guessed.

Meg shuddered at that thought, "Ew no" she replied.

Stan walked in and the family all greeted him nicely Stan turned to Peter telling him what his daughter wanted him to say

"She's going up to her room" Stan informed him.

"I knew that" Peter said sheepishly. "Now get out of my house you stealing Lois from me to give me a child I neglect Stan Thompson"

"Remember you said I could stay with you so that I could spend time with Meg?" Stan reminded him.

"Don't!" Peter grunted.

"Peter I told you before that's not your catchphrase"

A/N: But it works better for the situation Lois DUH!!! ha-ha Thanks for reading :)


	7. What goes around comes around

A/N: Thank-you! Everyone for your reviews :Dl thanks loessar for karate idea :D

That night Stewie came up with an evil plan against Meg that involved Brian but when Brian heard about the plan he was against it because of past experiences but Stewie with a bag of weed and a few dry martins. Brain walked up to Meg's room and gave it a hearty knock. Meg answered the door giving Brain a strange look when she saw him.

"Hi Meg" Brain greeted.

"Um hi Brain its kind of late what are doing here?" Meg asked.

"Wanted to see you" Brian lied. Pulling out the weed he gave her a smile and added. "Want some?"

Meg shook her head. "No thanks I don't think Stan would approve" Meg replied.

"Everyone's doing it including Stan he's the one who told me to share"

Another lie Meg knew this of course she had only know Stan for a short time she knew he would never tell Brian to give her weed or even get him to hang out with her. Despite this Meg gave a secret smile and accepted Brain's invitation going downstairs on the couch as she pretended to go along with Brain's plan that she still wasn't sure what was going on.

"So Brain why are you hanging out with me?" Meg asked.

Brain started to laugh. "Real funny story Stewie's idea actually" Brain started to say.

"Stewie's just a baby Brain" Meg reminded.

Brain shook his head pointing his finger at Meg.

"No, No, Do you think I'm so stoned and drunk I don't know what I'm talking about? Stewie is not just a baby he's evil those "accidents" that are always happening to Lois aren't accidents it's Stewie trying to kill Lois" Brian tried to explain to Meg.

Not believing him for a second Meg rolled her eyes smiling sweetly with the occiocal nod which didn't play out when Brian asked.

"Want to make out?"

And before she knew what was happening it was happening all over again she was making out with Brian because he had too many but Meg was determined it was going to have a different ending. They parted and Meg puked on the floor embarrassed she looked at Brain who just stared at her strangely.

"It's me not you" Meg told him.

The next morning Brain woke up and was greeted by good morning punch from Lois.

"What was that for?" Brian yelled.

"Making Meg think she has a chance with you" Lois yelled back.

That's when Brain remembered last night with Meg he held his head in pain and memory he looked at the clock Meg would be up and minute and it would happen all over again she would become obsessed with him and do crazy things like put her hair in his pie. Or so he thought.

"Hi Brian I was thinking about last night you know about our kiss" Meg said coming downstairs.

_Here we go again. _"Look Meg,"

Brain started to ramble trying to sugar coat it hoping she would understand so she wouldn't be too heartbroken only for Meg to come out and say.

"Brain this wouldn't work out between us lets face it your my dad's best friend and your a dog"

"Lois I think I need to bring out Hard-of-Hearing, Mr. Garrett Morris again" Brian said with a laugh.

"She said it wouldn't work out between you to" Lois informed him.

"What?"

Stan walked into the room greeting everyone with a good morning as Brain started at Meg stunned about what was going on.

"Look I'm going to karate practice with Stan we can talk about this when I get home" Meg told Brian.

"How about at the mall?" Brian asked.

"Sure" Meg replied.

"Don't be too late" Brian said.

"Okay"

As Meg left Brian went to the window to watch as Lois went back to her normal duties Stewie walked up to Brain.

"Brian loves Lois and Meg" Stewie said.

Brian looked to make sure Lois wasn't watching then smacked him to the ground.

"Shut up"

At the karate place Stan started to teach Meg the moves she learned quickly but her sweet nature got in the way.

"Come on Meg get mad! Mad!" Stan instructed her.

"I can't the only time I can get that mad is if-" Meg started to say.

But she was interrupted by what was coming through the door there in a karate outfit was Peter who was playing off like this was all a coincidence.

"Oh hey Meg hi Stan I didn't know you came here for karate"

Meg rolled her eyes covering her head in embarrassment this couldn't be happening she was dreaming if she pinched herself hard enough she would wake up and Peter wouldn't be ruining her chances with her new father. Meg opened one eye and faced the reality of her stupid father.

"Hey Meg show me your moves" Peter said.

Meg then started to get an evil grin on her face then started to laugh _you want to see my moves? You want to see my moves? I'll show you _

POW!

Peter was immediate sent flying against the wall Meg winced surprised by her strength even Stan looked at her strange. Then Meg started to laugh again in a creepy way and walked up to Peter and punched him in the stomach and watched as Peter winced in pain.

"Ow what's the matter with you?" Peter asked.

"What's wrong? Does that hurt does that hurt you insensitive-" Meg started to reply.

"Well duh you're punching me in the stomach and all" Peter interrupted her.

That's when Meg had enough. Everything that Stan had just taught her was put into action against Peter all the anger from being the black sheep of the family came out. A crowd started to form but surprisingly no one did anything they just kept on watching and even cheered Meg on. Eventually Peter was tired of trying to be nice and fought back only to booed by everyone around him.

"You know what I don't want to get to know you your a psycho you hear me a PYCHO" Peter yelled.

"You don't get do you?" Meg asked.

Peter shrugged and Meg shaked her head temporarily stopping the fight.

"You treat me like crap you punch me throw lemonade at me" Meg said tried to explain.

"Wow look at Miss Negativity you treat me bad punch me and throw lemonade at me" Peter mocked.

"Let me finish! You treat me the worse of all the family whenever something goes wrong you blame me, If you could only save two, you would leave me, Everyone knows I'm the least favourite child and I'm sick of it so that's why I beat you up actually I think I know why you do it its fun"

Meg punched Peter in the stomach again then laughed.

"Ow stop punching me" Peter whined.

"Be a better father and stop being jealous of Stan" Meg told him.

"If I don't will you punch me again?" Peter asked.

Meg raised her fist. "Possibly" She threatened.

"Okay okay fine Stan I'm sorry for ruining your time with _my _daughter" Peter apologized extending his hand to Stan and they shook on it.

"And I'm sorry Meg for treating you like crap and I love you" Peter admitted.

"Aw was that so hard?" Meg asked smiling sweetly.

"Yes it was now I'm leaving while I still have some dignity" Peter said.

Meg smiled a secret evil smile. "Not so fast"

"Aw crap what now you want to that feel good stuff like hug and stuff because-"

He stopped when something cold landed on his head Peter took his hand and tasted it it was sweet just like lemonade he looked at Meg who was smiling angelically while everyone in the place started to laugh.

"Secret best friends" Meg said with a wink and a satisfied smile.

A/N: Thank-you for reading has a great day :)


	8. Bowling Movies

A/N: Thank-you! Everyone for your reviews: D Dial Meg for Murder Epesiode YA HEARD Haw-haw: D

From that day on Peter was a better father to Meg and everyone else in her family treated her with the respect she deserved. Instead of treating her like she was invisible they treated her like she was always there. Talking to her all the time at first in got on her nerves the newfound attention but soon she admitted secretly she really liked it. From the bottom of the family chain to the the top Brian even wrote a article about her for Teen People the sweeter and kinder version of her of course not the one that beat up her father. Meg decided to only use her karate moves for emergency situations or when her family got out of hand. But of all her family that was treating her nicely Brian seemed to be acting extra nice ever since the day before like today.

"Uh Hi Meg remember we were going to talk about yesterday when you came back from karate but then you freaked out on Peter and we never got to talk"

Meg, who was getting ready to go to the movies then bowling with Stan, knew this awkward moment would come. She knew she would eventually have to talk to him about the resent situations he was drunk he was stoned Meg wrongly assumed he would of forgotten maybe one of the side effects of drugs but Meg was wrong very wrong. Meg smiled at Brain who awaited her response wagging his tail happily I guess she would tell him the truth.

"I really can't talk right now Stan and I are going to the movies then bowling" Meg told him.

"You're always spending time with Stan when was the last time you and I hanged out?" Brian asked.

"The night we made out when you were drunk and stoned" Meg reminded him.

Brian laughed nervously. "Your a funny one Meg come on lets just talk"

"What's there to talk about? You don't like me and I don't like you end of discussion" Meg said.

"So that's all we don't like each other nothing else?" Brian questioned.

"Well you can chase you tail around and sing Hannah Montana" Meg joked.

And even though Brian hated Hannah Montana he still obeyed Meg who started laughing shaking her head.

"Goodbye Brian"

Meg left as Brain as he watched her from the window as she drove away he turned around and Stewie was staring at him.

"My God Brian your wHipped" Stewie told him.

"Wait what?" Brain said.

"I said you're wHipped"

"Don't you mean whipped?" Brain questioned.

"WHipped"

"Whipped"

"Damn it Brain just listen Meg could tell you anything right now chase you tail around and sing Hannah Montana, Make out with Stewie, Kill Lois and take over the world you would do it" Stewie explained to him.

"What did you say?"

"Make out with Stewie it wasn't the first or the last thing I said but it's the one that stands out the most"

It's awkward and silent

As I wait for you to say  
what I need to hear now  
your sincere apology

"Sorry my cellophane" Stewie said looking at his cellophane then laughing pressing delete.

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it

"She's android" Brian yelled and Stewie ran away.

He went over to the window and thought about Meg maybe Stewie was right he did love her or maybe it was something completely different.

"MILEY CRYUS GET OUT of MY HEAD" Chris yelled from upstairs. Brian laughed and laughed as he walked out the door.

"So how's the family treating you since your insane moment?" Stan asked.

They were driving to Bowl-oWin it was a silent drive and Meg hadn't said anything since she got in the car she seemed to be interested in what was going on outside. For a moment Stan thought she didn't hear them and was about to repeat himself when Meg turned and smiled.

"There being much nicer I even think dad still a little scared of me today all I wanted was breakfast and he gave me all his money"

Stan laughed. "So your paying for our bowling trip is that what I hear?" Stan asked.

Meg shook her head and laughed she didn't take her father's money and Stan knew this but they both laughed over it anyways they laughed so hard all the way to the bowling alley as they pulled up they were greeted by a random man who was very very daughter.

"Are you ready to lose?" The man asked Meg.

"Excuse me?" Meg said.

"Why did you fart? HA HA listen here you know who the man who sits beside you is?" The man asked.

If he asked her days before she would of said no some man who strangely had resemblance to her for some strange odd reason Peter probably would of been with her saying something random or because of their dislike for each other and would of gotten into fight and Meg wouldn't know why. But today as she sat in his car she knew he was Meg smiled as she answered the crazy man with pride.

"Stan Thompson my biological father"

Stan smiled at her and the man looked confused but shook his head.

"Yes technically but Stan here is the top of the top bowling pro My name's Bow Leen a master in this game I taught your father here all he needs to know" Bow explained.

Stan and Meg laughed when he said father again Bow looked at them strange but shook his head not saying a word.

"Come on Meg winner chooses the movie and don't think I'll go easy on you because your my newfound daughter" Stan told her.

They went into the bowling alley with Bow right behind them they put on their bowling shoes. They gave each other one last smile then they became enemies. Putting everything behind them they focused on the game without emotions no one would try to lose for the sake even if one was losing. Stan followed this rule only to be disappointed when he was getting beat by Meg the rounds went on and he was still losing eventually he ended up losing and having to admit it.

"Glitch in the system" Stan said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya, Ya" Meg teased.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Stan asked.

"How about Twilight?" Meg suggested.

Stan shook his head he was afraid she say something like that what was up with Twilight anyways he wondered, why did everyone like it so much? Seeing his disappointed Meg changed her mind.

"Well the kids at school keep saying Avatar is a good movie" Meg said.

"Awesome"

The two both smiled at each other and said their goodbyes to Bow one day they would return the next time and Stan promised himself he wouldn't lose they walked away full of smiles and laughter to the wonderful day that was only beginning to start.

A/N: Cheesy ending much? Haw-haw Thanks for reading everybody: D


	9. With or Without my Tail

A/N: Special thanks to The Last Butterfly *claps* you know you helped and thank-you all who reviewed as well (:

"Avatar was amazing" Meg exclaimed

Coming out of the movie theatre she was so happy she didn't go see the snooze fest Twilight Avatar quickly within the first five minutes of watching it became her favourite movie of the month.

"Glad you liked it" Stan said.

They got into the car and Stan started to drive Meg continued to chatter happily then after awhile Meg became really quiet staring out the window lost in thought. Stan looked over at her wondering if he should say something teenagers were strange species one day they were happy one minute then sad the next their emotions were all out of focus all the time they were more confusing and complicated than the song playing on the radio Hot & Cold.

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold_  
_you're yes and you're no_  
_you're in and you're out_  
_you're up and you're down_

"What's on your mind?" Stan decided to ask.

Words left unspoken hurt the most. So Stan asked her sensing something was truly bothering her she didn't answer for what seemed like forever Stan continued to drive. Was it something he did? Stan tried to think of what could have sent her to her own little world of thought. She seemed to be having a great time now this. Stan looked over to Meg who took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Where were you all my life? I mean your my real father but you weren't there for anything my first word, when I walked for the first time , My first drum solo, I know there is allot of hate going around my house with you but you could of at least tried to see me why did you wait until I was eighteen to show up?" Meg asked.

Stan took a nervous breath he was afraid she was going to ask and to be truthful I wouldn't she ask? He randomly shows up on her front porch after not seeing her for eighteen years just wanting to say hi he had to admit it was kind of suspious. Stan looked at the road trying to focus on what Meg asked and driving because he knew this wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"I was at the circus" Stan said.

Meg shook her head almost disappointed that wasn't the answer she had expected. Sounded like something Peter would say to cover up going to the Drunken Clam all night not an answer that Stan would give to explain why he wasn't around all her life. Meg sat silently once again maybe she shouldn't of asked maybe like magic all she had to do was believe but she didn't just want to go all the rest of her life not knowing she had to know the truth no matter what it was. Stan knew by her silence she didn't believe him but it was the truth how could he explain it to her without her thinking he was laying?

"Sounds stupid right? Being at the circus all this time instead of with you but I'm not lying it all happened when......."

_"This is Stan Thompson?" Peter asked Lois laughing. "This is the guy got you pregnant a guy with a tail?" _

_"Yes honey your baby daughter Meg has a tail too" Lois said. _

_"Daughter? What daughter?" Peter asked._

_Lois shook her head. "The house cat Peter it's really Meg your daughter well Stan's daughter" _

_Peter looked angry and seeking out revenge he looked around at the circus maybe he could sell "Meg" To the circus but then again he hated Stan more. Peter smiled evilly. _

_"Hey Stan want to see a magic trick?" Peter asked._

_"Uh sure" Stan stammered._

_Peter pushed him into a line of freaks when they saw him they were all jealous because Stan had a tail they institanly liked him and they dragged him along even though he tried to escape he couldn't later he would pay his bills off being a tourist acrtaction to ADHD kids all because he had a tail. Lois watched as Stan was dragged away and turned angrily at Peter._

_"What the hell" _

_Peter smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "It's for the better, it's for the better" _

They stopped for a minute to allow Stan to finish the story and by the time he was done Meg was speechless not sure what to say she had to admit it was original.

"Wait you said I had a tail too when I was born? Mom mentioned something about me having a tail but then she covered it up by saying NOTHING" Meg said.

Stan laughed. "That's Lois for you they got your tail surely removed before you entered kindergarten so you wouldn't be labelled a freak"

"Didn't help much" Meg said with a small laugh. "I'm still labelled as a freak with or without a tail"

Stan chuckled. "Don't worry about it when your better off than they are they will be the freaks"

Meg laughed they drove the rest of the way home Meg couldn't wait to tell Lois what happened today.

"Hey honey how was your day?" Lois asked when she walked through the door.

Meg smiled evilly. "Great I found out about my tail"

Lois took one look at Stan and dropped to the ground fainting.

A/N: Thanks for reading please review thank-you (:


	10. Kitchen Dancing With Stan

A/N: Thank-you all who reviewed cookies for all (:

"Meg killed mom like she killed her sister" Chris yelled.

"That never happened Chris that was just a bad dream" Peter tried to tell him.

"But Stan says its true and he knows more than you do because he's Meg's real father" Chris told him.

Meg gives Peter a uneasy sideways look and sees Peter looks upset only lasting a few seconds and then he was back to trying to revive Lois. Meg shook her head and tried to help but everyone pushed her out of the way stating she helped enough already. Which was fine with her he doubted she was dead maybe fainted but not dead and what was up with her killing her other unborn siblings? She would have to ask Stan about that later. Hearing the commotion Stewie walks over looking confused he looks around at everyone and spots Lois on the ground.

"Why are we surrounding the evil cow women?" Stewie asked Brian.

Brian chuckled. "Meg killed Lois looks like she has more guts than you do she doesn't only talk about it she actually does it"

Stewie gave Brain an evil eye then walked up to Meg throwing a bowling pin at her head she turned around.

"Ow Stewie that hurt" Meg complained.

"You killed Lois? You? Disturbed and self-conscious teenage Meg Griffin takes her mother's life, really? You know that was my plan right and you ruined it so thanks a lot you bit-"

Suddenly Lois started opening her eyes slowly to see everyone staring at her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Meg killed you like she did your other children and don't tell me it's a dream because Stan tells me the truth" Chris replied.

Lois blinked and started laughing softly Peter helped her up and Lois looked at Stan with a fake smile.

"Would you come into the kitchen with me for a second?"

When they were in the kitchen....

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Lois yelled.

On the other side of the door Peter and the family put their ears to the door.

"Oh oh Stan's in trouble" Peter chanted sounding like a little kid.

Meg shook her head. "Have you ever thought of acting your age?" she asked him.

"Have you ever thought of hating Stan?" Peter questioned.

Meg shook her head no and Peter smiled. "Exactly" Like it answered everything.

"What?" Stan asked innocently.

"Don't give me with the brown eyes what? Who do you think you are telling them about that issue or telling Meg she had a tail?" Lois screamed.

Stan shrugged and smiled. "Yes because the truth is worse for them than Michael Jackson"

Lois gave him an insulted look. "My point is you can't always tell Meg the truth what if she asked how we got together what you would say."

Stan grinned sheepishly and grabbed Lois' hands leading her into a dance. "I would tell her it started with a dance at a costume party"

Meg who was still easdropping eyes winded and started at a curious Peter she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and she didn't know why. But she knew for some reason Peter shouldn't be around so she thought about the first thing that came to her mind. She smiled at Peter.

"Hey we haven't done anything much together want to the candy shop?" Meg asked.

Peter's face lit up. "Do I want to go to the candy shop?"

Then Meg realised how stupid her question was and shook her head. "Exactly" Meg said before Peter could say it.

"You were dressed up like a cat so I didn't know that it was your real tail until later" Lois laughed.

Stan laughed even harder as he twirled her around and dropped her down for a moment and there eyes met for a second then Stan lifted her up awkwardly.

"Ever wonder what it would be like if you stayed with me instead of going with Peter?" Stan asked seriously.

Lois nodded her head she had to admit it did cross her mind a few times. They looked at each other straight in the eye and moved closer together.

"Dad! You can't go in the kitchen their having a private conversation" Meg pleaded trying to stop Peter.

But it was too late Peter walked right in just as Lois and Stan were inches from kissing Meg's jaw dropped they parted and Peter walked over to Lois like nothing even happened.

"Bye Lois, Meg and I are going to buy some candy" Peter told her kissing her on the lips.

Lois gave Peter a strange look. "Okay honey have fun I'll just be here with Stan all alone by myself in the kitchen"

Peter smiled. "That's nice and if he tries kissing you again I will put a curse on you just like the granny did in The Witching of Ben Wagner"

Peter did the hand motion then stared at Stan coldly in the eyes lighting stuck behind him then with a smile he left Lois and Stan dumbfounded.

A/N: So what did you think? Was it good or bad? Please please review thx (:


	11. Heating up with candy and jail

A/N: Hello all good reviewers and thank-you for telling me I reapeted it twice! I'm back now with another chapter of... Choosing Fathers :)

Taking Peter to a candy shop was like getting a ADHD kid hyper on sugar a bad idea. Meg watched with embarrassment as Peter, Smoothly without getting caught took the candy from the bins and placed it in his mouth smiling hugely. The stupid thing no one seemed to notice. Trying to forget what she saw Meg walked up to Peter with no intentions of talking about Stan it just came up out of curiously.

"Why do you hate Stan?"

Peter turned around mouth full of candy swallowed before he answered.

"I don't hate him were made to hate each other like Pokemon and Digimon"

Pokemon: Pika Pika!

Digimon: Of course I'm cooler I can talk!

"I'm being serious" Meg said.

Instead of listening to her, he passed her a candy reluctantly she took it and placed it in her mouth just as the owner walked in. The owner looked at Peter and Meg suspiciously but continued walking as Peter tried to hold in laughter. Meg rolled her eyes as she saw him push his luck taking more candy.

"Why don't you just buy the candy you want?" Meg asked.

"Who are you the candy police? Meg you can't get arrested for stealing 5 cent bubble gum"

Meg broke into a small smile shaking her head. "Bubble gum is 15 cents now"

Peter looked at her in shock popping the bubble he was blowing. "Highway robbery! And you wanted me to pay?"

Meg laughed. "Your funny I give you that"

Peter smiled. "Funnier than Stan Thompson anyway"

Stan and Lois sat awkwardly on the couch waiting for one to speak but both remained silent expect for the uneasy so's.

"So" Lois said.

"So" Stan said.

Brian and Stewie sat watching them from the kitchen.

"Look at their sexual tension your going to have a new daddy in no time" Brian told Stewie.

"What the devil are you talking about dog? The vile women is in love with the fatman" Stewie questioned Brian.

Brian laughed. "But Stan is everything Peter isn't, Tall and medium weighted despite having a face like Meg's he's charming and handsome and he seemed to have a glow about him very George Clooney like an you know how Lois felt about him well before he tried to kill her and Peter"

Stewie looked over at Stan and Lois who were now closer on the couch together. "Oh my God Brian you might be right"

Brian's head spun trying to get a closer look at the couch where they were sitting. It had only been a joke to get Stewie upset but as he watched he released his joke was becoming reality.

"This candy is AWESOME" Peter said passing a candy to Meg.

"I know! I don't even care if we get caught" Meg said accepting the candy.

The two laughed foolishly loud enough to cause the owner of the store to hear. Angry, The owner walked up to them with a broom and a few cops to back him up.

"Don't put another candy in your oversized fat mouth" One cop ordered.

"Hey! No one talks to my Meg like that" Peter shouted.

The cop narrowed his eyebrows and looked Peter straight in the eye and with a deep voice said. "We weren't talking about her"

Peter looked at Meg and Meg looked at Peter.

"Aw Crap"

"Let's kiss to break the tension" Lois suggested.

Stan blinked once, twice pretended to clean out his ears and smiled shrugging.

They quickly kiss that was witnessed by Brian. Who Lois saw out of the corner of her eye which caused her to pull apart just as the phone rang. Lois tried to slow down her heart beat as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said trying to hide the guilt in her voice.

"WHAT? Oh my God! I'll be right there"

Lois hanged up the phone and immeditleystarted getting ready to leave.

"What's wrong Lois? Stan a bad kisser?" Brian asked dryly.

Lois gave him a look of shock. "No, Peter and Meg are in jail"

Brian laughed as Stan looked serious only making Brian laugh harder.

"If your worried about Meg don't worry she's been in jail before the worst that could happen is that she becomes mean and plots revenge on all the people who did her wrong" Brain told Stan.

Stan gave Brian a worried look while Lois rolled her eyes. "Stan can you drive me to jail?" she asked.

"Why so you can spend even more time with him? Your married Lois start acting like it!" Brian shouted.

Ignoring Brian the two walked out the door leaving him behind with his anger.

Peter and Meg sat in the jail surrounded by awkward silence. Something the Griffin's specialized in.

"So" Peter said.

"So" Meg said.

Peter looked over at Meg, His consent pain in the ass at times with all her annoying whining and teenage mood swings but something hurt Peter just a bit when he saw Meg sitting there ashamed of him. No, He wasn't her father but he was the one who raised her the one who was there for her when she experienced her firsts. That was good enough for him, Placing his hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"For the next few minutes I'm going to be completely honest"

"Huh?"

"You asked at the candy shop why I hate Stan and I'm going to tell you" Peter told her.

Meg's full attention was now on him she had heard Stan's side now is time to hear Peter's.

"Go on"

"I hate Stan because he got your mom pregnant before I did and that she decided to keep the baby which turned out to be a girl when I wanted a boy, But you already know that the truth is I'm incredibly jealous of him, He's always been well weighted, handsome and intelligent I guess I was afraid Lois would run off with him so I have always hated him"

Meg looked at Peter she had never seen this side of him before she wasn't sure how to respond but Peter looked at her waiting for a response.

"But mom loves you"

"Love, Dove, if you gave Lois a choose between Stan or me who do you think she would choose?"

Meg didn't even think twice. "She would choose you no matter with all you have gone through your in this marriage for the long hall"

"Meg?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "Shut up right?"

"Who would you choose?"

Meg looked at Peter hoping to see him burst up laughing and give her a playful wink but he didn't. Instead he sat there with a serious face waiting for a answer that speechless Meg couldn't speak.

"Oh my God! Peter! Meg! Your okay"

Lois opened the jail's door and hugged them both tightly. Then Lois parted looking at Peter sternly.

"What were you thinking Peter? Stealing candy seriously?"

Peter shrugged and winked at the reader.

"What I like candy?"

A/N: Pop quiz: How many times did I write candy and mouth? haha joking but I did write them a lot thanks again for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello Everybody! Back with another chapter of Choosing Fathers thanks for the reviews and telling me I repeated the story :)

As much as she tried to forget the question it came back and haunted her. As much as she tried to suppress the thought with alcohol she only ended up puking. Meg sat on her bed feeling both nauseous and confused. Of all the times Peter had to be serious it was in a jail cell staring at her awaiting her answer but she never responded. Meg still hadn't given Peter an answer not like he had asked the question again. Peter was busy being Peter. Doing things that were completing crazy and getting away with it. Like having a water park in the backyard.

"Hey Meg coming to the water park?"

Meg looked up only to scream. She didn't mean to scream it was just creepy how she was thinking of Peter one minute then he mysteriously shows up in her room the next.

"How did you-" Meg tried to say.

"I have magical powers" Peter said twisting his hands around the invisible ball.

"My crystal ball is telling me you're stressed about something"

Meg chuckled. Sure it did. She believed in a crystal ball as much as kids believe in Red Bull. But the strange thing was Peter was right. She was stressed about something. But how did he know? Reading her mind Peter smiled laughing sheepishly.

"I read your diary"

"I have no privacy"

"So does every teenager in the world, what makes you special?"

"I have to fathers I have to choose between"

Meg gasped. She immediately regretted her words. Peter looked away replying with a silent oh. Meg felt bad as Peter left her room. He would get over it would he? On to the next more exiting adventure right? Meg went head first into the pillow started crying for the first time in forever. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Brian who happened to be passing her room. Stopped when he heard her crying. Brian walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"What's with the tears?"

"I said there was an empty spot in my heart to find a father I didn't have"

"Aw"

"But I only did it because I was jealous that everyone had a step-parent but me"

"Aw"

"Did you hear me?"

Brain repeated word for word. Chris overhearing walked into the room. Brian still didn't get it. Chris repeated. Both looked at each other with shock looks.

"Wait! What?'

Meg hung her head low as she walked down the hallway escorted by Brian and Chris. Stewie and Rupert threw things at her while singing "You are not one of us" The perfect exile song. Stan coming out the kitchen looked at the threesome curiously.

"What's going on and why is Meg handcuffed?" Stan asked.

"Were doing what we should of done years ago EXILE" Chris yelled.

"Touch one part of her beanie hat head and it will be your last"

You would think that Stan would be the one threatening to save his daughter. Normally it would be. But this is a family guy story hence the abnormal.

"I thought you were dead" Chris said.

"I thought you going to try Blow flex?" Evil monkey asked.

A sword fight broke out between them. Meg watched entertained while Stan used his lock picking skills to free her. Silently they slipped away without a trace. In a secret place that can't be revealed both sat down and began to talk.

"It's true, I didn't know anything about you I was just jealous of Connie"

"Well I'm disappointed but also glad, I'm glad I met you Meg"

"Yeah, this brings me to something else. The week is almost over I have to make my decion soon"

"Whoever you choose I will not hold it against you" Stan joked.

But Meg didn't laugh. It wasn't that easy. She wished it was but it wasn't. It was like choosing between Clark and Lex, Edward and Jacob. In a father kind of way. Meg looked at Stan and gasped. Stan found himself at the end of a sword. Peter smiled. He slapped Stan. Meg watched covering her eyes.

"Duel winner gets to keep Meg" Peter said throwing him a bloody sword.

Stan caught it in his hand. "This makes no sense"

"Neither does cosmic-ray particles"

Stan giving into Peter's ways decided to go along with his fight. To Meg's surprise Stan was actually good at sword fighting. She watched closely not interfering even when she swore she saw blood.

"Peter what the hell are you doing now?" Lois asked.

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago"

"Kill Meg?"

"Kill Stan"

They continued to fight until Stan's sword fell. Peter laughed. Picking up the two swords mockingly above his head. Using them like drumsticks on Stan's head. Meg couldn't take it anymore. First she thought it was one of Peter's crazy moments but this was going too far. She took a deep breath. She knew who she was going to choose.

"Enough! I have made my decion!"

Peter and Stan stopped their fighting and turned to Meg waiting for her answer.

"I choose you-"

A/N: Pikachu? Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Choosing Fathers everybody :)


End file.
